Derek's Lullaby
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: Short one shot fic. As a request, Derek's reaction to Addison leaving.


He watched her as she strode down the hallway, flipping through a chart, her surroundings far from her. She was getting her final business in order before making the move to Los Angeles. The news was told him by Meredith, of all people, and he laughed. For some reason, his mind registered this information as a joke, a prank on Derek for being dumb enough to think she would stay even though their marriage was over. It wasn't that he necessarily wanted her to stay, but he was surprised that she wasn't, especially since she never hinted of leaving.

Derek was angry at first, but he excused himself from his bed with Meredith, claiming the need to relieve his bladder, in order to be sure she never realized just how angry and upset he was. Once the door was closed behind him, Derek walked to the toilet, sitting down on the lid. It made him mad that Addison hadn't told him she was leaving. He thought she would at least have given him the consideration of that.

It was three nights ago when he found out. He didn't act different, hoping on some level Addison would approach him and tell him she was leaving Seattle Grace, perhaps never to see him again. But, that conversation never happened and Derek knew his time was running out. He wasn't exactly sure why he needed her goodbye, but for some reason, he knew he would be unsatisfied if she left without giving him the farewell. He decided to jump to his next approach, cornering.

Derek hurried down the hall after Addison. She had stopped in the middle of the hallway, completely absorbed in the chart in front of her. Her brow furrowed and an anxious look on her face, Derek crossed in front of her, waiting for her to look up at him. Her glasses were falling down her nose. She glanced up quickly and back at her chart.

"You heard." Addison said, Derek's face saying it all.

"You..." a realization dawned on Derek, "Were never going to tell me."

Addison looked up, closing the chart in her hands. She smirked to herself and pushed her glasses up into her hair.

"No." Addison shook her head and moved around Derek, heading off to her destination.

Derek should have been satisfied with her answer. She admitted her leaving, but he still expected more. Even though he treated Addison on a friendly basis while keeping her at a certain distance from him, he still expected her to confide in him on something this major. Derek watched her go, reminding himself that he was technically not part of Addison's life anymore.

* * *

Derek was timing this. He wouldn't wait much longer because Meredith would wonder what took him so long to get home. Derek wanted to see Addison and not make it seem as if he was waiting for her to walk towards the exit. The elevator doors opened and there she was. He walked towards the elevators, falling in place at Addison's side.

"Hey." Derek greeted, nonchalant.

Addison glanced at him, "Hi, Derek."

"When do you leave?" Derek asked.

Addison stopped, a smile of disbelief forming on her face, "You just can't wait to get rid of me, can you?"

Derek stopped as well, a chuckle escaping, "That's not it. I was just curious."

"I leave tomorrow." Addison told him, more serious in her tone.

Derek was taken aback and his face showed it, "That... soon."

"Well, it's... a pretty good job." Addison responded and then took off towards the exit.

Derek caught back up to her, "I think you'll do well there."

"Thanks." Addison side glanced him.

"It's a pretty good job here, too." Derek had wanted to escape Addison after the divorce, then again when she came to Seattle, and again when she told him the truth about her relationship with Mark. He couldn't understand what was making the words fall from his mouth.

"Yes, it _was_." Addison agreed, slightly cocking her head to the side as she passed the doors.

The night hit their faces harshly, a bit too cold for a spring. Addison stopped and fastened her light jacket. Derek stopped as well. When Addison had finished, she looked up at Derek.

"What do you want, Derek?" Addison asked him, not angry, but curious perhaps.

"Why are you leaving?" Derek's face was troubled.

"I need to do something for myself." Addison's tone was tired, honest, "I came here for you. I'm going there for me."

"I just wanted a goodbye." Derek admitted.

Addison raised her eyebrows, "You expected one?"

"I expected something." Derek took a small step closer, lessening the gap between them.

Addison gave a small, sad smile, "I'm giving you Seattle."

With that Addison turned around and walked toward her car. For a second, Derek thought he was going to chase after with a large dramatic production. But, he felt no urge to act on that passing thought. He was done with Addison just as she appeared to be done with him. Derek, feeling as though he had his closure, turned from his view of Addison and walked in the direction of his truck, his mind filling of Meredith and the warm bed he would go home to, erasing the thoughts of how he would most likely never again see the person he shared half of his life span with. He heard her car door slam shut and with that, he knew he was truly done with Addison, unsure if that was a happy occasion or a sad one.


End file.
